


Dating Isaac Lahey Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Dating Isaac Lahey Would Include

###  Isaac Dating A Winchester And Finding Out She's A Hunter

### Chapter Text

  


* * *

  * Isaac being nervous around you.
  * Isaac being completely head over heels for you.
  * Isaac being afraid you will leave him, but you reassure him you won’t.
  * Slow passionate sex.
  * Teasing him about wearing scarfs.
  * Isaac protecting you.
  * Your parents walking on you and Isaac, which is awkward.
  * Studying together.
  * Sitting with him at lunch.
  * Cute dates.
  * Cuddling
  * Watching movies.
  * When you get hurt, Isaac takes your pain away.
  * Oral.
  * Leaving love bites on each other.
  * Holding hands.
  * Isaac walking you to school.
  * Isaac being romantic.
  * Going to the club together.
  * Isaac sneaking in through your window in the middle of the night.
  * Helping him through his panic attacks/ nightmares.
  * Making out a lot.
  * Isaac staring at you in awe.
  * Wearing his clothes.




End file.
